Ana Vermillion
|status = Alive|magic = (Divine Overdrive) Palm Magic Healing Magic|base of operations = Bosco|occupation = Covergirl Actress Singer}}'Ana Vermillion '(アンナ•バーミリオン, ana baamirion) is a world-famous singer and actress, known for her many performances in romantic dramas. Ana lives a life of perfect stardom, as she is also the cover model for Sorcerer Weekly, and a secret mage, which she keeps hidden away from the knowing public for reasons unknown. Currently, Ana resides in the capital of Bosco, and performs every weeknight for the adoring fans that current her performances. Ana is also fairly infamous among certain individuals for a supposed vandalism scandal, in which she was framed. She is currently trying to discreetly find the culprit of her framing, as her career as a singer may depend on it; she feels as though there are much crueler intentions from the framer, and must figure them out. Appearance Ana is a gorgeous young woman with a stunning figure, as is necessary of a Sorcerer Weekly covergirl. Ana has smooth light chestnut hair, that is cut into a short bob at the sides of her jaw, with a stray piece of hair sprouting out of the top. Her bangs are combed over her forehead, and a blue and yellow flower clips a longer piece of hair away from her face. Ana has a very feminine and round face, with a sharp jawline and full lips that are always curved into a beautiful smile. A noticeable feature of hers is her rather small, rounded nose that is not unlike that of a doll's which she happens to be very self-conscious of, despite others thinking of it as "cute". Ana's attire consists of a frilly, white, victorian-style dress that is opens near the shoulder blades and dips down to her lower back, although the majority of this is covered by the red tailed corset that she wears. Inside the breast cup of the corset, Ana conceals a small switchblade covered in paralysis powder, in case of emergency. The dress's skirt is short and very large, with red frills under the main layer of white, which matches Ana's corset. To tie the outfit off, Ana wears white knee-high stockings, and red buckled dress shoes. Personality Ana has a very cheery ''(if not occasionally sadistic) ''demeanor, and is often adored by her fans because of it. Despite having the pressure of not only a mage, but an international celebrity on her back, Ana always finds a way to maintain a very happy attitude, even if the situation doesn't necessarily instill the emotion. It is for this reason that Ana's guidance is usually sought after from her guildmates and friends, as she is known to boost the moral of nearly anyone or anything, making a valuable asset among others. On occasion, Ana has exhibited signs of slight sadism; sometimes in battle, Ana will begin to pretend like the fight is merely a game, and whoever dies, loses. She will then laugh at the opponents misfortune, which conflicts heavily against her happy-go-lucky attitude, and it even goes so far as to scare her comrades.